


Lemon Cakes and Pool Parties

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Hunk, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Summertime means sun, pools, and fun times for everyone but Hunk. Hunk's been keeping a secret from his new friends, but after being confessed to, maybe love is worth coming clean for.Shunk Week, Day 1: Summer/Winter





	Lemon Cakes and Pool Parties

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I write something for this ship. Thank god for shipping weeks, otherwise I wouldn't write half of what I'd like to.
> 
> This was beta'd by [MoonlitWaterSunnyRiver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitWaterSunnyRiver/pseuds/MoonlitWaterSunnyRiver). You should definitely check out his work! c:

Hunk looked himself over in the mirror, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes fell downward to his chest.  For many, summer was a reprieve from school, an opportunity to be able to hang out with friends and shed winter jackets.  For Hunk, it was the season he'd been dreading, fear clamping his heart and lungs every single time it jumped to the forefront of his mind.  Usually he passed well.  Hunk was pretty sure he passed to his friends.  He’d been on testosterone since was sixteen, with both his moms’ support.  

However, Hunk hadn't been able to afford surgery.  He was a broke college kid, so it was hard just keeping up with the cost of the testosterone shots.  There was absolutely no way he'd be able to pass without wearing his binder, but taking it off meant revealing things he didn’t want to.  Not going to the party, though, meant losing time with his friends.

With a sigh, Hunk wrapped his arms around himself tightly, moving over to his bed and sitting down.  He’d only known them for six months, but his friends meant the world to him.  It was enough for him to connect with all of them, growing closer than he had ever gotten with anyone.  In fact, he'd even started crushing on one of them- Shiro.  What would he think if he found out Hunk was trans?  He didn't want to think about it.

In the end, he decided he simply wouldn't swim.  It would be okay, he wouldn't have to go into the water or anything like that.  If he overheated then it was only a small price to pay, he would simply find shade or something.

If only he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

 

* * *

 

He pulled up to Lance's home, already hearing yelling coming from the back yard, where a large pool waited for him and his friends.  Hunk could recall Lance saying something about his siblings and parents being gone for the weekend, which meant the house and pool were all his.  Lance's house was definitely... something.  He'd never actually seen it before, but boy, was it large.

Hunk shut his car off and grabbed a tray of small lemon cakes he had made before coming over.  He figured it was summery enough, a good way to welcome in the sweltering season.

He clutched the tray in his hands, taking a few deep breaths.   _ You can do this, Hunk.  Everything will be okay.  You won't have to reveal anything about yourself today _ , he told himself.  Reassuring himself usually helped, though he still couldn't shake the feeling that the optimistic part of his mind was completely and utterly wrong.

His sandals clacked against his feet as he made his way to the fenced in backyard, letting himself in and smiling broadly as his friends came into view.  Lance and Pidge were in the pool, laughing as they spit water at one another.  Keith and Shiro sat on the edge of the pool, their legs dangling in the water.  All four of them were clad in bathing suits, already gaining respectable tans from the scorching sun.  Hunk could already feel himself beginning to sweat through his binder.  It wouldn't be too long before his shirt would be next.

_ Don't think about it.  Announce yourself _ , he reprimanded himself.  It was enough to kick him into gear.  The smile, which had fallen slightly due to worrying, came back.  He was among friends.  That was a good thing.  He would have fun.

"Hey, guys!" Hunk called, setting the dessert cakes on the table and making his way toward the pool.  He pushed his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts as he stood by the water, his brown eyes watching Lance and Pidge closely, just to make sure they didn't try to pull him into the water.  He wasn't all that worried about Shiro and Keith.

"Hi, Hunk," Keith said, his eyes traveling down Hunk's clothing.  The other shifted uncomfortably as he did so.  He quirked a brow, "Aren't you hot?"

_ Look at the way Keith is looking at you.  He knows something _ , his mind teased, though Hunk only smiled.  He wasn’t entirely sure just how uncomfortable it came across, though.

Hunk shrugged. "Nah, it really isn't all that bad out.  Besides, I don't really like swimming.  I  _ will _ put my feet in the water, though."

"Hunk, my man, you should join us!" Lance called from the water, shooting his hands out and causing a wave of water to douse Hunk's shorts.

He took a few steps back in surprise at the sudden wet.  "Lance!  I didn't bring a change of clothes!"

"Take 'em off, then!  We're all adults here," Pidge said, kicking their legs to keep them afloat.  They smiled widely at Hunk before turning their attention to Lance and splashing him back.

Hunk chuckled and shook his head.  "I'll pass on that."  He took a few steps back, trying to put as much distance between himself and the pool as possible without raising any suspicion.  He didn't want to rain on the parade, though he was beginning to overheat, and the water  _ did _ look pretty inviting.

He watched with yearning eyes, not noticing Shiro standing and walking over to him.  He was always so quiet with everything he did.

"Are you okay, Hunk?" he asked, voice soft, concerned.

Despite the softness of his tone, it still made Hunk jump about a mile in the air.  He always ended up making a fool of himself in front of the other, no matter how hard he tried to come off as calm and collected.  It wasn’t like there was any chance of Shiro liking him back- it was obvious.  He wasn't anybody desirable- he wasn’t Keith, Lance, or Pidge.  Not to mention, Hunk suspected Shiro and Keith had something more going on, though nothing had been confirmed.

Hunk cleared his throat and nodded.  "Yeah, I'm good."  To really sell it, he smiled at the other.   _ He’s perfect in every single way.  With everything he’s been through, you’d think he would only worry about himself.  Why aren’t you more like that, Hunk? _  His mind teased once more, probably wanting Hunk to rise to the bait and feel terrible about himself, but he just… didn’t.  He knew Shiro was perfect, and that was part of the reason why he had such a large crush on the other.

Shiro tilted his head slightly, but let it go.  At least, Hunk  _ thought _ he did.  "Could I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, sounding more like a father than a good friend.

The fact that he did scared Hunk.  He wasn't sure what to expect.   _ He knows.  He's going to call you out.  You should've skipped the party _ , his mind whispered, the words echoing off the walls of his brain.  He didn't want to believe it, but his mind had quite a way with words.  Still, he nodded and followed Shiro away from the pool.  Hunk could see Keith look over in his peripheral, though he looked away a few seconds later when Pidge grabbed his leg, pulling him into the water.

Shiro stopped suddenly, holding a hand out to stop Hunk, as if he would keep walking directly into the pearly white fence.  His face had hardened into a look of extreme concentration, as if he were toying with how he wanted to word what he were going to say.  That didn't help Hunk at all.  In fact, it only heightened his fear, making it difficult to breathe, especially with his binder constricting his chest so much.

_ You need to calm down, man.  A panic attack right now will only make things worse.  Just relax and hear him out _ , he told himself.  In that case, his mind was definitely correct.  There were times when it would be extremely helpful, and others when it seemed to have it out for him.

"Okay, this is difficult to say, so I feel like just coming out with it would be best for the both of us," Shiro began, his eyes staying on the ground.   _ He’s nervous.  He always looks at the ground when he’s nervous or feeling vulnerable _ , Hunk thought.   Shiro himself had told him it was a habit he was trying to break.  "Ilikeyoualot, Hunk,” he spoke quickly, almost too quickly to really be understood,  “as more than a friend.  I have for a few months now, but I wasn't sure if you were actually interested in me.  I just- feel like I needed you to know.  I couldn't keep it in anymore."  He took a deep breath before his gray eyes traveled up to meet Hunk's brown ones.  

Hunk's eyes widened, definitely not expecting  _ that _ .   _ It's a joke.  He's not serious.  Lance or Pidge put him up to this, don't give in, don't say anything.  He won't like you when he finds out about your 'dirty little secret' _ .  He bit at his lip, just barely stopping himself from screaming at his own mind out loud.  He thought about the others- all of whom were much better than he was.  They weren't hiding things from their friends.  They could be trusted.

"...Hunk?" Shiro asked, disappointment ringing in his voice.  He was hurt, Hunk could tell.  Hunk hadn't even said anything and he'd already hurt his crush and, apparently, the guy that actually liked him back.

"What about Keith?  Lance?  Pidge?" he asked without thinking much about his words.

Shiro looked taken aback, eyes widening slightly.  "Wh- what about them?"

"Why don't you like them?  Why do you like me over them?" Hunk asked, feeling his heart thumping in his chest as if it were trying to break out of its cage.

"Um, well Pidge is aromantic and asexual, so there's no way a relationship would ever work out between us; and Keith and Lance are dating.  I- thought you knew?" Shiro responded, sounding unsure about himself at that point.  "Keith and I tried dating a few years ago, but it didn't work out.  Lance and I have never been anything more than friends."  He took a deep breath before continuing, “But you.  You’re so special to me.  From the moment I met you, I could feel something click between us.  I enjoy being around you.  It may sound strange, but your presence warms me, Hunk.”

Hunk's eyebrows furrowed.  He  _ hadn't _ known, which only made him feel worse.  It made him feel like his friends didn't trust him with their love lives, or they didn't care enough to tell him.  Either way, it made tears spring to his eyes.  "Y- you shouldn't like me anyway, Shiro.  You can find someone better.  Someone that actually fits in."

"What do you mean?  You  _ do  _ fit in.  I love having you around.  My life has brightened ever since I met you,” Shiro began.  While Hunk wanted to keep looking at the other, he could feel his face begin to flush.  “You make all of us laugh, your cooking is fantastic, and you don't give yourself much credit.”   _ He doesn’t actually believe that.  Shiro is just lying to make you seem worthy _ , Hunk’s mind shot back quickly.  He tried to ignore it, though couldn’t help but feel like it had a good point.  What if Shiro  _ was  _ lying?  

“I- want to help you with that.  We both need to learn to love and accept ourselves.  You're a kind, gentle soul, I know that for a fact," Shiro responded, reaching a hand out and squeezing Hunk's shoulder gently.   _ Shiro’s right, you know _ , the kinder part of his mind whispered.

A few tears spilled over onto Hunk's cheeks.  "I need to tell you something," he whispered, wiping at his nose which was beginning to run like a faucet.   _ You trust him.  Just say it _ .

"What is it?" Shiro asked, giving Hunk's shoulder another squeeze.

Hunk froze, suddenly aware about the fact that he was about to come clean about everything.  This would make or break the relationship between them.  With only a few words, he could lose everything.  He could lose all of the people he'd grown to love.  But, he needed to say it.

_ It's time.  Do it. _

He took a deep breath, looking fully into Shiro's face.  "I'm trans, Shiro- I wanted to come clean about it, but I was afraid."  Saying it lifted a heavy weight from his shoulders.  He felt free, finally.  It all came crashing back down again when Shiro said nothing in response.  "I understand if you don't like me anymore.  This is a lot to take in.  I just- felt like I was lying to you."  Hunk knew that dropping such a bombshell probably wasn't such a good idea, especially since he hadn't really prepared Shiro for it, but if he hadn't have done it right then, he never would've.

It took a few moments for Shiro to speak.  "You weren’t lying, and you’re not a bad person for hiding it.  It doesn’t change how I feel about you, Hunk.  That doesn't change the fact that you're kind and gentle.   I understand why you wouldn't want to say anything, but we're all supportive here.  I know they won’t judge you."

A sob escaped Hunk's throat as he listened to what Shiro had to say.  He felt like Shiro was actually speaking the truth, that everything he was saying was truly coming from the heart.  Hunk closed the space between them, wrapping his arms tightly around Shiro and pressing his lips against the other's.  It was a sloppy and wet kiss, probably not ideal, but Hunk couldn't help it.  He didn't have the words to speak, but wanted to show Shiro just how grateful he was.

Shiro tensed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, his hands resting on Hunk's hips.  Their lips moved against one another, the heat from their bodies mixing made them sweat, but they didn't care.  Tears continued spilling down Hunk's cheeks as his lips stayed locked with Shiro's.

" _ GAY _ ," came a loud yell, breaking the wall of comfort that had wrapped itself around the two like a thin fleece blanket.

Hunk pulled away from Shiro quickly, turning to the sound of the voice.  Pidge and Lance leaned against the side of the pool, large smiles on their faces.  Even Keith had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"It's about time you two nerds got together!  You should definitely have sex on Lance's bed!" Pidge said, laughing when Lance slapped them in the arm.

"Shut up!  Do  _ not _ fuck on my bed!  This is a party and, while I'm happy for you two, you should come back over here.  The water's nice and cool!  It'll calm even the strongest of boners," Lance said, motioning for the two to come back over.

Shiro laughed.  "Give us a second!"  He then turned his attention back to Hunk.  "Did that kiss mean you want to get dinner with me on Saturday?"

A bright smile appeared on Hunk's face.  "Definitely!" he exclaimed, pausing afterward, though.  He had come out to Shiro, but wasn't ready to do so with the others.  That would be too much for one day.

Shiro, as if reading Hunk's mind, pressed his lips to Hunk's cheek, keeping his head there once he'd pulled away slightly.  "You don't have to say anything to them yet.  I certainly won't say anything."

Hunk managed a small sigh of relief.  "Thank you, Shiro.  For everything.  I'm- glad you ended up saying something because I've liked you for some time too.  I would've never gotten the courage to actually say something about it, though."

"It's not a problem, Hunk.  And, in terms of your courage, I'm sure we can work on that," Shiro said, throwing a wink at Hunk before gently grabbing his hand and leading him back to the others.

Hunk couldn't have gotten rid of the large smile on his face even if he tried.  The day had definitely turned out better than expected.  Everything was okay.  He squeezed Shiro's hand lightly.

_ You'll be okay, man.  You're stronger than you think _ .

 


End file.
